


Fun At St. James Ballroom.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Peggy Carter, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun At St. James Ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Peggy and Angie dancing!!! (All of the fluff)” (madcapdragonshenanigans)

Angie stood in her room, frowning at the small note that had been left on her desk that she held in her hand. She re-read it again and again, wondering just how Peggy had managed to slip into her room while she was out. But, she read over the note again and smiled shyly.

> _My Dearest Angie,_
> 
> _I hope you aren’t working the late shift tonight because I’ve planned a surprise._
> 
> _In fact, I’ve made sure with your boss that you aren’t tonight. And before you barge into my room demanding answers: let’s just say that I’m very persuasive._
> 
> _Anyway, for your surprise tonight you’re going to want to dress up, not that you aren’t gorgeous on any given day. I’ll tell you now that we’re going dancing, my dear._
> 
> _A driver, a Mr. Jarvis, will pick you up at 7 p.m. I can’t wait to see you._
> 
> _Yours always,_
> 
> _Peggy x_

Angie traced her finger over the ridiculously neat cursive writing. The smile on her lips was making her cheeks ache. Peggy was always so romantic and it never ceased to amaze Angie that someone cared so much for her.

Checking the time, the waitress got to work on getting ready. She made sure to use Peggy’s favourite soap when she showered, and quickly dried herself before rummaging around her wardrobe for an appropriate dress to wear.

Angie pulled out an evening gown that her mother had gotten her as a gift for her 18th birthday, and thank god she hadn’t changed body shape much since then. She had never worn it, the reason being there was never an appropriate occasion to wear it.

The dress was a beautiful orange, sleeveless. Of course, she’d tried it on and Angie loved the way it looked on her. She hoped that Peggy would like it too. She also fished around for a shawl to cover her shoulders.

The waitress took time to do her hair, pinning some of it up and letting the rest fall into neat curls over her shoulders. Her makeup was light as she didn’t want to go overboard with her outfit. She slipped into some heels that she thought were appropriate for dancing and that went well with the dress.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, Angie smiled and nodded.

"Si guarda bene, Angie," She said to her reflection.

If only her mother could see this, she would probably die from how lovely she looked.

Angie checked the clock again and saw that it was nearly 7 o’clock. Butterflies in her stomach became restless, nervous about seeing Peggy. She wanted so badly to know what she was wearing and where she was taking her. The bottle of Schnapps hidden in her wardrobe called out to her, and Angie figured that one drink would help settled her nerves.

At exactly 7 p.m. Angie headed down the stairs and to the front of the Griffith Hotel to find a fancy looking car, and one Mr. Fancy-Pants waiting.

“ _You’re_  Mr. Jarvis?” Angie asked as she approached the tall gentleman, “The driver?”

"Yes, I am, Ms. Martinelli. I work with and for Ms. Carter. And I must say that you look stunning," Jarvis smiled politely before opening the passenger door and helping Angie into the car.

Jarvis drove down the main street and up to a large, lavish building where people dressed to the nines were lining up to get in.

"No …  _This_  is where we’re goin’? Th-This is way too fancy for someone like me. What was English thinking?” Angie started to rant to herself, “I think I’m under-dressed for a place like this.”

"Oh, no, Ms. Martinelli, you look absolutely fine. I’m sure Ms. Carter will be the luckiest woman in the room," Jarvis smiled, catching Angie’s gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"Thanks, Mr. Jarvis. You are really very charming."

Jarvis blushed, but Angie didn’t notice, opting to look out the window at all of the glamorous people waiting to be let into the establishment.

-

Jarvis pulled up in front of the building, right in front of the red carpet. Angie looked at the Englishman in alarm and her heart started beating like no tomorrow.

"Mr. Jarvis, why are we here? Am I supposed to get out here? Isn’t this kinda thing reserved for famous people? And where the hell is Peggy?"

As soon as Angie asked the last question, the door was opened by a gentleman. He offered his hand to help Angie out of the car. The waitress hesitated for one moment before grabbing the hand and carefully getting out of the car.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Martinelli," Jarvis said before driving away.

The man holding her hand let her down the red carpet and towards the entrance of the ballroom, drawing her in closely with a hand on her waist. She stiffened and turned to look at who this wise-guy was.

"Hey! You have another thing com-" Angie cut herself off once she turned to look at the over-familiar man.

But, the thing was that it wasn’t a man. Oh, no, it was more definitely not a man. Those warm, familiar brown eyes; those lips and that smile she knows so well.

"Peggy," Angie whispered, more a statement than a question.

"Peter," Peggy corrected as she swiftly led her lover down the carpet and through the entrance.

"Not that I’m complainin’ or anythin’, but why are you dressed as a man?"

"It’s a part of your surprise, my darling. Don’t you like how I look? I spent an awfully long time to look my best for you," Peggy muttered through her teeth as she smiled, trying not to draw too much attention to herself, "And I must say that you look absolutely ravishing, Angie."

Angie felt her cheeks flush as Peggy’s fingers caressed her side. She took her time to really appreciate how her girlfriend looked. The Englishwoman wore a perfectly fitting black suit - Angie noticed that her breasts were most definitely concealed - and a matching black fedora that covered slicked back hair. Taking a closer look at her date’s face, she noticed that there was makeup used to make her look more masculine.

"I … I am completely shocked and I am not ashamed to say that your getup is really affectin’ me," Angie answered as she leaned closer into Peggy’s arms.

The alluring couple made their way through the crowd and to a small table. Peter sat his lady down and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" The deep voice that came from Peter’s mouth surprised Angie, not expecting such a well imitated male voice.

"Oh, yeah, please. I’ll just have a martini," Angie smiled back, almost forgetting that she’d had a glass of Schnapps earlier, "Thank you, Peter."

"Anything for you. I’ll be back," Peter kissed the back of Angie’s hand before disappearing back through the throng of people towards the bar.

Angie was left to properly analyse the situation. Peggy invited her to go dancing. Peggy … Dressed as a man. A very smooth, very chivalrous man. Oh lord help her, Angie could feel her cheeks heat up again. This was definitely a pleasant surprise. Once they got home, Angie was going to give her a proper thank you.

Peter came back with two drinks in hand.

"A martini for you, darling," Peter placed the glass on the table in front of the waitress, "And a whisky for me."

The gentleman brought his chair over so that he sat closer to Angie before he sat down, one leg crossed over the other and his arm draped across the back of his date’s chair. He sipped his whisky and turned to catch Angie’s gaze.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked, his fingers playing with the curly, light brown hair.

"Yeah, I am. But Peg- … Sorry,  _Peter_ , how did you get us in here? This place is for famous people and I sure ain’t famous.”

"Mm," Peter hummed as he sipped his drink, "That is for me to know, and you to never find out."

"I’ll get it out of you one day," Angie stated before sipping her own drink.

"But until then, you will have to settle for wondering," Peter teased as he finished off his whisky.

"You are a piece of work, Peter," The waitress scowled playfully before finishing off her own drink, "C’mon, lets dance, lover boy."

Angie stood up and grabbed Peter’s hand before dragging him off to the dance floor. The live band on the stage had been playing songs ranging between swing, jazz and classical. At the moment, they were playing a seductive, smooth jazz song.

Peter pulled Angie in close, one hand resting on her waist and the other remaining in Angie’s. They joined the other dancing couples in a slowed down swing dance. Peter expertly led Angie between dancers, keeping her from bashing into other women and men.

Angie was amazed that Peggy could dance like this. The waitress could thankfully keep up despite not really having much experience with dancing. There weren’t many opportunities to do so what with balancing pursuing her career and working at the Automat.

They danced and danced and danced, Angie smiling as Peter spun and twirled her through each song. They were so consumed by each other that they lost track of time. It was getting late, and the band began to play much slower songs, appropriate for a change of dance style. Peter drew Angie in nice and close, their dancing shifting into a classic waltz.

Angie let her head rest on Peter’s shoulder as the night wound down.

"Thank you, English. I really needed a night like this," She said just loud enough for Peter to hear over the music.

Peggy smiled and coaxed Angie’s head back up so that she could look into her eyes, her voice returning to it’s normal pitch.

"You’re very welcome, darling. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself," She smiled and leaned in to capture Angie’s lips.

The bonus to cross-dressing was that no one would look at them funny if they were too intimate because all they would see was a man and a woman.

"God, it’s real nice to be able to do that in public."

"Indeed, it is. Perhaps we should do this more often then," Peggy suggested.

"I’d really love that but …"

"But what?"

"Next time, I’m the man."


End file.
